Star
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Rayquaza and Deoxys learns the hard way that sometimes things just aren't meant to be. Ozoneshipping. Oneshot. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Pokemon.

* * *

Nightfall.

Rayquaza flew through the dark clouds that were silver-streaked in the light of the full moon. Moving about the sky with the same movement as a serpent would move through the water, he made his way to his tower to rest up for the night.

Looking up at the black blanket that was his domain, he took in the constellations of the shining diamonds and picked out his favorite, the North Star. Setting his sights back to the silhouette of his destination, he flicked his paw and colorful auroras spread across to the horizon.

With a small smirk, he circled the tower that seemed to be made entire of clouds before heading for the top. However, when he saw that he had company, he jolted back a bit in surprise. Nobody, except for Arceus or the occasionally trainer, ever dared to trespass into his tower. But now, there was a humanoid creature...sitting at the edge with legs hanging off.

Rayquaza recognized it instantly. Deoxys.

He never really liked Deoxys. Ever since she and her brother nearly killed him when crashing to Earth, he despised her with every tiny bit of his being. She did help save him, so in return, he had stopped trying to destroy her. But that didn't mean that he liked her.

_What is she doing here?_he thought bitterly to himself. Then, with a scowl, he flew towards her and asked the question aloud. Deoxys looked up at him, then back over the edge.

"You have a nice view up here." she muttered softly, swinging her legs as she stared down at the Earth. The green dragon growled, despite the fact that she was being friendly.

"I ask again, what are you doing here? You have no right to be on MY tower." he hissed. Deoxys was silent, like she was deep in thought.

"Doesn't it get...you know...lonely up here?" she asked as if avoiding the question. Rayquaza was growing a bit frustrated, but at the same time, he was bewildered. Deoxys was never one to ask that kind of question. She herself was a loner and she could always be found wandering about aimlessly with nobody by her side except her shadow.

Other Legendaries knew of her anti-social habits and usually left her to herself. To find her here, trying to start a converstaion with him, was strange...to say the least.

"No. I don't like visitors here...especially _unexpected_ visitors." He was hoping that that would get the intended message across. He did not want her here and he was, in fact, willing to attack her should she be stubborn. More than willing actually...shoot, he wanted to blast her off right now...

Deoxys was silent as she looked up at the auroras. "Did you make those?" she asked distantly, as if she didn't hear the dangerous edge to the dragon's previous words.

Rayquaza snapped. How many times did he have to imply to her that she wasn't wanted here? Well, no more implications. He just went out and got to the point. "Get off my tower NOW!!"

The green dragon glared as Deoxys flinched at the outburst. But she didn't move. If this had been a different situation, she would leave...but right now she had a purpose here. She wanted to say something, something she wanted to ever since the 'incident' ended and her brother had left.

But the topic of what she wanted to say was...uncomfortable. She was nervous and couldn't help but stall...and as Rayquaza charged a Hyper Beam, she knew that that was a mistake. She was quick to get into the air and the dragon jerked his head after her as he unleashed his powerful attack.

The beam struck one of her ribbon like arms and she immediatly regenerated the limb. She turned to the serpent, who's glare became more piercing.

"Now buzz off." he growled. Deoxys shook her head. Earlier, she promised herself that she wouldn't leave until she gets her secret off her crystal chest. Rayquaza unleashed another attack and she dodged.

"I have to tell you something." she started. Rayquaza paused his assault, narrowing his eyes. "...I..." She stopped.

Rayquaza snorted in impatience. In his mind, Deoxys was just stalling again and he's sure that whatever she wanted to say was a big waste of his time. Well, he'll teach her a thing or two. After all, she's asking for it. First she trespasses, then she ruins his sleeping schedule (A big no-no when it comes to this dragon) with her curse questions about nothing, and now she refuses to leave.

He launched his most powerful Hyper Beam, stronger than the one he used to end his first scuffle with Deoxys. Although the attack was rushing towards her, the alien Legendary didn't move...she didn't change to her defense form...she didn't form a protective barrier. She just hovered and stared and finally managed to yell out her confession:

"I love you!"

As you could guess, Rayquaza was more than a little surprise at this. He tried to stop his dangerously fatal attack, but it was too late. Direct hit. For some reason Deoxys didn't disintegrate like last time. She used all her will power to stay whole, and stay whole it was...

She fell towards the ground far below, as if lifeless. Rayquaza, not knowing what else to do, zoomed after her and caught her in his arms. Looking at her limp form, he stared at the crystal on her chest. He knew that this stone was an indicator of her life force and what he saw stunned him.

The purple crystal was cracked and blinking on and off. Shaking his head, the ozone dragon looked up at the stars. Deoxys once told him, told all Legendaries, that each individual of her species was connected to a star. They'll live as long as it does and vice versa. Much like Mew and that Tree that was so important. He looked for a blinking diamond and when he found it, he gasped.

His favorite star, one of the most important star known on this planet, was twinkling in sync with Deoxys.

Shaking his head, he shook the orange and blue Legendary, hoping to wake her up and stir her into motion. But it was useless. Only another Deoxys could donate some of its life force for a friend. For once, Rayquaza wished that Deoxys' brother was here.

Finally, the crystal dimmed and died, as did the North Star...Deoxys' star...

...His star...

* * *

Another shipping I made...See what kind of mistakes you make when you're driven by anger? Poor Oxy...Please review and speak your opinion...


End file.
